


My Shadow Likes Disney Songs

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastors shadow Is a Shit, Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Awkward Crush, F/F, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Husk has a heart, M/M, Niffty is Smol, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: What happens when Angel sings along to Disney? Shenanigans, sweet and simple my dear readers!Set straight after "Does This Mean We're Friends?"
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	My Shadow Likes Disney Songs

Alastor had been at the bar chatting with Husk when the kitchen door opened, a smiling, genuinely happy Vaggie leaving, music trailing behind her before the door closed. She was carrying a tray with bowls on it and heading towards the elevator, humming along to whatever song had been playing in the kitchen.

"Angels probably prepping tomorrow night's dinner" the perpetually always grumpy Chimera said, voice hinting at excitement as he wiped a glass with a clean rag. "We made a deal" the cat added like an afterthought, smirking while he placed glasses away, turning bottles on their shelves so the labels were in clear view.

"Oh? Do tell, leave out none of the details my friend" the red deer said, leaning forward, resting his chin on a fist, other hand raising his glass of bourbon to his lips, sipping quietly. He didn't notice his shadow slithering away to the kitchen until he felt it tugging at his consciousness. 

"Tuna Bake for dinner tomorrow night and rum raisin ice-cream for dessert" Husker said, pouring himself a glass of bourbon and leaning against the bar to drink, giving Alastor the side eye when he noticed the red deer had become distracted, looking at the kitchen door every few seconds, sometimes even looking worriedly around himself like he'd lost something. 

He didn't have time to ask anything though because Niffty came sprinting into the room, large eye glossy with unshed tears, sniffling as she threw herself at Husk, arms wrapped around his hips, face buried in his gut. Alastor turned to watch Husks wings flare and fluff, all his hair standing on end and fangs bared as if to kill someone. 

"Niffty Darlin', what's wrong?" The cat asked, resting giant clawed paw on her head, tilting it back to look up at him, forcing calm and Alastor tried not to laugh when the cats face became bemused 

"The vacuum broke down and exploded and I need to go get a new one" she sobbed, hiccuping softly, moving to press her face back into his side. 

"Alright, I'll go with you to the shops" the cat murmured, stroking her hair, glaring at Alastor as if daring him to laugh. 

The moment the two were gone from the foyer he was at the kitchen door, trying to pull his shadow back before it could do anything stupid. But it slithered back under the door, grinning at him wickedly. 

There was nothing for it.

He snuck in, careful not to let the door cream too loudly, not that it would have mattered, Angel was distracted, singing while he washed dishes, voice low and sweet and the music loud enough that the door would have to be slammed to be heard and Alastor was frozen on the spot, watching his shadow as it crawled along the kitchen cabinets to lay along the shelves, resting it's chin on its hands.

The red deer watched the fluffy spider sing, utterly entranced and his heart skipped a beat when angels voice rose a note or two higher, stuttered in his chest when his voice turned to a low croon or plain jumped in his chest when Angels words set fire to his world.

_ I thought my heart had learned it's lesson _

_ It feels so good when you start out _

_ My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl _

_ Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _

He could feel himself relaxing, smile softening as he leaned against a counter, sighing softly as Angel sang and danced, lower arms wrapped around himself in something like a hug and for a moment Alastor wanted nothing more than to be standing with his back against the Fluffy Whore, arms wrapped around their middle and he had to shake that thought away. 

His shadow seemed to swoon as Angel sang the next few lines.

Alastor summoned his microphone, tapping its base to the ground, yanking his shadow back to himself, suddenly irritated at how badly he wanted to show that pink creature affection, keeping his shadow from doing it on his behalf, grin wicked and evil as he glared it into submission. 

The fucking things grin just got wider in response, curling along the wall beside him and he turned to leave the room, yanking himself out of its grip to hiss in a low whisper, "he's not in love with me, the song is pretty clear" and finally gets it back into his control, smile seeming forced now. He looked over his shoulder one last time, sighing almost wistfully as the song slows and Angels arms get tighter around himself.

He's almost out of the kitchen, door starting to close when he hears it, heart swelling and beating harder with the rekindled hope.

_ Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love _

And Alastors smile was back for real, him and his shadow both almost swooning together, soft and sweet as Angels voice and the door closed, the final notes blocked from him now. He laughed softly to himself, clutching his microphone, looking sideways at his shadow who honestly looked as blown away as he felt. They smiled at each other, Alastor soft and almost shy, twisting and fidgeting with his microphone while the shadow smirked, nudging at him with an elbow. 


End file.
